


Magic Hands

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's been working too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

Alec groaned as Eliot' strong hands continued to work their magic on his strained neck muscles. This last case had been a long one, and it had been pretty technology focused, so the bulk of the workload had fallen to Alec. Alec wasn't complaining though; their clients were happy and the bad guys where in jail where they belonged. 

He'd been startled when he'd first felt Eliot's hands on his shoulders, the warmth of his lover's hands seeping through the thin fibers of his t-shirt. Looking up, he'd smiled at the concerned scowl on Eliot's face, leaning back in his chair and resting his head against his lover's abdomen.

"What's wrong, El?"

"You've been working too long, Hardison. The job ended hours ago, you need to take some time to decompress, man."

"Decompress? Since when did you start using such fancy words?"

Eliot smirked down into Alec's face, "I'm more than just a pretty face, darlin. Now, are you gonna come to bed willingly, or do I have to drag your sorry ass there?"

"As much as I love your kinky side, I think I can manage on my own. Just give me a few minutes to shut everything down and I'll be right there."

Eliot leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Alec's forehead, "If you're not there in five minutes, I'm coming back to drag your ass there."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Alec chuckled as Eliot grumbled under his breath, turning back to his computers and beginning the shut down process.

It ended up taking a bit longer than five minutes, but Eliot didn't come looking for him before he was finished, so Alec didn't worry too much. Shutting off the light, Alec closed the door to his home office and headed towards the bedroom.

He stopped upon entering the room, completely at a loss for words. 

There was a small fire roaring in the small fireplace that adorned the far wall of Alec's bedroom, and a few scented candles, vanilla he realized, covered the surface of his dresser and nightstand. The blankets were pulled back on his bed, the navy blue sheets revealed, and Alec saw the bottles of massage oil on the nightstand. Regaining his composure, and his voice, Alec looked around the room until he spotted his lover. "What's all this?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd treat you to a massage since you've been working so hard these last few days."

Alec smiled, walking over to where Eliot was sitting in the leather recliner that adorned the corner of Alec's master bedroom. Straddling Eliot's lap, Alec leaned in and nipped at his lover's lips. "You gonna do the same for Parker? She's been working pretty hard too."

"Gave her a gift certificate to that breakfast cereal bar that she loves, I think she's good. Besides, she'd probably cut off my hand if I tried. And I know you'd cut off my balls if I did."

Hardison chuckled, "Damn right."

Eliot moaned into the kiss Alec gave him, the wanton sound sending a frisson of heat through Alec's belly at the promise it gave. But apparently the promise was for another night, as Eliot pulled back a few minutes later. 

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right now, darlin'; you've been running nonstop for pretty much a week. I'd hate for you to give out on me at a.....crucial....moment. If you get my drift."

And as much as he wanted to pretend otherwise, maybe even balk at the insinuation, Alec did get Eliot's point. He'd been pretty much running on auto-pilot during the after job clean-up. He was tired, his body ached, and he really need to sleep.

Kissing his lover once more, Alec stood and allowed Eliot to shove him in the direction of the shower, "Go take a shower, I'll have everything ready when you get back."

Alec did as bade and returned to the bedroom about fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and shaven, feeling 50% more awake coming out than he had when he'd first gone in.

"Where do you want me?"

Alec saw the way Eliot's eyes darkened at his question, the heat and want the older man had for him almost overwhelming in its intensity. Smiling, Alec crossed the room and sat on the bed.

This time it as Eliot who straddled his lap, taking his lips in a deep kiss, stealing Alec's breath away.

After making out for an inordinate amount of time, Eliot finally pulled back, both men flushed and panting. "On your stomach."

It took a moment for Alec to understand the words, but eventually he did. Standing once Eliot had stepped back, Alec removed the fluffy white towel from around his waist and tossed it aside, crawling onto the bed and settling against the warmed sheets with a contented sigh.

He lay there for a moment before he felt the bed dip. Turning his head, he saw Eliot, clad in only black boxers, crawling into the bed. Closing his eyes, he waited for Eliot to do whatever he planned, knowing that if it involved the older man's hands on his body, it could only end in pleasure.

He'd been drifting for a moment when he felt the firm pressure of Eliot's hands on his lower back. Sighing in contentment, he let his eyes slip closed once more.

Eliot worked magic on his body, releasing tension and easing pains Alec hadn't even realized had been there. Alec groaned as Eliot's strong hands continued to work their magic on his strained neck muscles. Looking at a laptop for hours on end wasn't good for your neck, and Alec was realizing that now more than ever before. 

After Eliot had finished with his neck and back, he moved lower. Alec felt his dick stir to life as Eliot firmly massaged his ass, but he knew that it wasn't gonna be enough to do anything. As much as his libido would prefer otherwise, Alec was just too tired to be up for much more than sleeping with Eliot spooned around him.

Alec was pretty much a big mass of goo by the time Eliot was finished with him, barely mustering up enough energy to turn over and climb under the blankets when Eliot prodded him to do so. 

He felt Eliot spoon up behind him, and blindly sought out his lover's hand, too tired to even open his eyes. "Thanks, El."

Alec wasn't sure his lover understood his sleepy mumbling, but he figured that the soft kiss to the back of his neck was clear indication that he'd been understood.

Sighing deeply, Alec let the sleep he'd been fighting for far too long take hold, and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

END


End file.
